


Who is in Control? ((Yandere Nagito Komaeda x Hajime Hinata))

by HimikoStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Choking, Despair, Despair Komaeda Nagito, Domestic, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Friends to Enemies, Gaslighting, Horror, Hospitalization, Implied/Drugging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, Morbid, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, POV Hinata Hajime, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Sleep Deprivation, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoStar/pseuds/HimikoStar
Summary: Nagito’s huge secret is finally revealed, and poor Hajime is in for a long, dangerous ride. (This story is told through the perspective of Hajime.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Lights Out

Hajime’s Pov:

I can’t remember anything.. no matter how hard I try everything is just blank. It feels as if months have passed by, possibly even years. While I, just a blissfully unaware boy- well to be completely honest I don’t know who I am or what I am for that matter. I am just, there. The only thing I can see is total blackness. It’s the only thing I’ve been seeing for who knows how long now. Something is terribly wrong, I can feel it. 

This isn’t the type of calm, peaceful darkness but a grim and ominous type of darkness. Someone had deliberately trapped me here. _But who?_ Even tho I can’t remember anything, _I feel as if I’m missing a huge chunk of something.. a home maybe? A sense a familiarity?_ If I could move right now I would be running, I would have ran a long time ago. But I don’t know where I am, I can’t even see myself. _Am I young? Am I old? Am I, already dead even?_ No no- _There’s no way, right??_ If I was dead then..

I couldn’t finish that statement because I am not sure, I’m not sure of anything right now. I’m only left with my thoughts and this strange abyss of blackness that I always find myself to be looking at. I wish that someone out there, anyone could provide some type of light for me to see again or some type of hope so I can have the will to move forward. I need to believe that I will get out of whatever this is right now.

“Hope”.. that very word alone seems to have a bunch of baggage tied to it, and possibly even a certain familiar. This situation is like a huge puzzle of which I’ve lost all the pieces to, if I’m left alone with my mind any longer I think I may go crazy. Maybe I just prefer silence.  


  
  


<..>

  
  


Suddenly, a recognizable yet unidentifiable boy’s voice could be heard. _But where was it coming from?_

“Hajime..Hajime!! Can you hear me?”

_“Hajime?” Who’s that? Are they talking about me?_ Instantly a miracle happpened, I was able to open my eyes. Slowly but surely, still I was able to see! I could finally see! Though I still can’t move I’m just thankful that I’m still alive! 

My vision was blurry at first, but as time ticked my eyesight grew clearer. 

“I’m at.. “

I looked down andcould see that I was wearing a hospital gown and the room I’m in looked to be of a hospital room. “A hospital? Why a hospital?” I mumbled quietly to myself.

“Oh Hajime! You’re finally awake! I’m so happy!” The white haired boy pulled me into a tight hug. My body tensed with pain and I quickly protested. “Hey back away!!” I was frightened..

The white haired boy looked saddened at first as he pulled away, then his facial expression quickly changed into a knowing smile. “I hope you’ve rested well.” The mysterious boy then looked me up and down. “Oh what am I saying? You’ve clearly had some amazing rest!” He paused for a moment then spoke again in his casual manner. “Did I fail to mention that you have been asleep for a week straight now?” He had the absolute nerve to laugh after saying that statement. That horrifying statement. 

I was asleep for a week? As in seven days? What the hell happened to me? I began to speak up, clearly furious. “I’ve got some questions for you and you better give me an answer!” I expected the boy to be adleast slightly intimidated by my new found anger, yet all he did was smirk at me as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. “Sure thing! Ask any questions you please and I’ll answer!”

I glared at him, he was, calm.. almost too calm given the situation at hand here. 

I know what will for sure wipe that smirk off his face. I began to bombard him with many questions. “Well firstly, I find it pretty odd how I can’t seem remember anything about myself, my life, or anything in general really! Who are you anyway? Did you have something to do with this?” The boy seemed to be taken a back by this, a look of surprise on his face with a hint of nervousness. 

“Well? I’m waiting for an explanation.” 

The boy quickly composed himself, now speaking in a soft yet concerned tone. 

“Oh my.. I had no idea that you’ve suffered this greatly! You don’t remember anything at all?”

I answered for him quickly. “I don’t remember anything.”

The boy suddenly stood up, he was very tall yet lanky in form. “I’m Nagito Komaeda! And you are Hajime Hinata! I am the ultimate lucky student, and you are merely just a talentless reserve course student.” Incredibly, those words quickly brought back small bits and pieces of useful information, and even some memories. I remember first meeting Nagito on the seemingly peaceful Jabberwock Island, he was so kind- at first...

Why, only at first? 

I know that I’m still missing something here, something huge. I just needed a little more. He began to walk closer to me. I remained still, not willing to show any fear.

“However, your talent doesn’t  _ completely _ define you. I can tell you that you are certainly the most hopeful and hopeless person that I’ve ever met!” At this, Nagito’s eyes began to light up with excitement. His arms raised upwards as if he was declaring something life changing. “So from the first day we’ve met I began to study you. From the way you talked to the way you carried on with your daily life! We became great friends you know! Sadly tho, this fun vacation trip quickly turned deadly for us and especially the others..”

I waited for him to finish his sentence, yet nothing came. “The others?” 

Nagito smiled more at this, he then went on to tell me everything about every student from memory right then and there. From Byakuya being the first one to depart from us, to the nurse Mikan also departing from us after some shocking events unfolded; all because of the mastermind. He then went on to explain that I almost died from a freak accident due to the shenanigans of this killing game, but was able to miraculously save me.

So according to his words, there are currently nine students left counting him and myself. But is that really all? How could I know for sure? As if he read my mind, he said something only slightly comforting.

“Nothing too drastic happened after the Mikan incident, All of us continue to conquer this killing game to this very day with our patience, will, and hope! I’m very pleased that there hasn’t been anymore killing incidents after all that I can say.”

That couldn’t be all of it, could it? 

Although his tone and looks weren’t all that scary, there was something about this “Nagito” that just wasn’t right, is he actually a friend just nursing me back to health? Or is there more to the story?

So I started to egg him on, practically begging for more answers. “Is that all that really happened? Or did insanity consume you and you ultimately lost it?” I soon would regret saying those very words. 

Nagito stared at me for a moment, his tone turning serious now. “ Really? Oh I know what this is all about now.” 

My blood became ice at that point. “What are you talking about?” I asked.

“You really think that someone like me could cause a wave of despair like that?” 

“All because I _ultimately lost it?”_

He started to inch closer to me. “Well you’re wrong Hajime. Perhaps you just need more sleep because you’re saying such ridiculous things right now!”

Nagito got up from the bed and started to head to a nearby cart in the room. He picked up a medical box of some sort but I couldn’t quite make out what was all inside the box really. His back was to me, it was as if he was trying to hide the continents of the box from me.

“Nagito? What do you got there?” I asked, trying not to give off any sense of nervousness in my voice. Yet I received no reply from Nagito’s end, I could only hear him humming calmly.

“Nagito.. what are you doing? I know you can hear me.”

Nagito swiftly turned around, he was holding something behind his back. He coolly walked towards me. “Oh? Were you talking just now? Sorry I was making your special medicine.”

“Medicine?” I questioned. “What kind?” 

Nagito just smiled. “It’s to help you go to sleep Hajime.” A syringe was suddenly visible in his hand now.

My flight or fight mode started to kick in. I frantically tried to get up from the damned bed, to run away and get myself out of this situation. Something just felt so strange and unsettling about Nagito and all of this! Yet I still could barley move. It hurt to move, and I didn’t know why. 

Nagito shushed me as he rejected me from getting up, pushing me back down harshly.

“Shshsh.. see now you’re getting all worked up, and I can’t allow that to happen.” Said Nagito in a hushed voice. 

“I don’t wanna be here anymore!! Something is going on!!” I screamed at him.

“I know what this seems like, but you’ve got it all wrong Hajime. You’re still shaken up from your accident! That’s why you’re panicking, that’s why you’re hurt, which is why you need more rest.”

“But-!” I started to object yet Nagito continued to give me this “medicine” anyway, sending me into a deep sleep once again.    
  
  
  
  


_ Would I even wake up this time? _


	2. Needing Me

Hours later I _did_ end up waking once again after all, assuming it was morning time. I couldn’t really tell since the windows were now suddenly boarded up! It wasn’t like that last time I’m sure of it. Strangely there was no sign of Nagito anywhere in the room anymore. _Maybe I woke too early? Or too late? Where was he? And most importantly, where were these other students he spoke of? Wouldn’t they have came to visit me by now?_

All the questions in my mind would only lead to a dead end. _What if I were to go seek out the other students so they can help me? So they can help me try to understand?_ I just needed someone that seemed sane enough for me to talk to.

I attempt to heave my body out of bed, only for my attempt to instantly fail soon after.   
It still felt far too difficult for me to move. _What all did this guy do to me?_ I instantly had a flashback of the last time I saw him. He was holding a syringe..with my apparent sleeping medicine tucked inside. How disgusting.. I won’t allow myself to be misled by him.

I know for sure that he knocked me out, probably more times than I can count on my two hands. _But why? Was my accident so bad that I had to be detained like this?_ I sighed in anger.

**“Why can’t I remember?!** ” I screamed as my voice rang throughout the room.  
As if he’d been there the entire time, Nagito emerged from the other side of the room’s door; slowly clapping as he bared an empathetic expression.

“What’s the matter? Getting so upset _already_?”

If I wasn’t so frozen in time I would’ve jumped in my skin by now. _Had he been waiting for me?_ Of course he had. I looked up at him with a resentful expression. “You don’t have to say it, it’s clear that you’re not interested in my well being, are you?”  


Now it was Nagito’s turn to seem upset, he gasped as if I offended him.   
“How dare you accuse me of that? I completely care about your well being! Why do you think you’re in this hospital then hmm?”

I was quick to counter his statement. “If you really cared for me you wouldn’t be so secretive! You wouldn’t be acting so strange!”  
Nagito looked away as I said that, it was like he was in another reality of some sort.

“You aren’t being a very good patient Hajime.”  
Said Nagito with annoyance in his voice. 

I scoffed. _He’s one to talk.. I bet he wasn’t even qualified to be giving me that horrid medicine in the first place._ I thought internally. 

“Ahh, I know what will cheer you up!” Said Nagito excitedly. _How often does this guy’s mood change?_

“And what would that be?” I asked, feeling that same pang of fear I felt last time.

“Let’s take a nice walk on the beach together! How does that sound?”

I could only nod my head yes, who knows what would happen to me if I were to decline his offer. “Fine.. I’ll go with you. But there’s one problem- how am I suppose to go on a walk with you if I can barely move?” I asked with both curiosity and frustration.

Nagito laughed softly at this. “Ah that’s an easy problem to overcome! Wait right here okay?” He left the room for a moment before returning back, pushing a wheelchair in the room now.

“You expect me to be able to get into that? It’s impossible.” I then closed my eyes for a little, thinking to myself. _The drug should have worn off by now, he definitely gave me more of that stuff.. and now I’m going on a walk with this guy?_

Tearing me from my thoughts, I suddenly felt two firm hands on me; forcefully pulling me out of bed. 

“Gah!! That hurts- come on!!”

“This short trip will be beautiful, you’ll see.” Sang Nagito as he practically threw me in the seat of the wheelchair, causing me to yell in pain once more.

“See? That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

Strangely, this helped me be able to move a bit more; better than I could originally do. I rested my hands in my lap as I felt Nagito wheel me out the door and through the hospital hallways.

An idea sprung into my mind at that very moment. _Surely the other students will be waiting for us at that beach, right? As soon as I see them there I can finally talk to them! Yes of course! Even then, maybe when upon first seeing them I’ll get more of my memories back._

“What are you thinking about Hajime?” Asked Nagito as he noticed I’d gone quiet again. 

“It’s nothing.” I responded. Short and simple. We had made it to the beach as it was indeed sunny outside with a welcoming warmth greeting me aswell. The scenery of the beach was so beautiful, yet felt so bare and lonely. I tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety building up in my chest.

“Can we go to the water?” I asked Nagito. 

He must have been taken aback by this question of mine for sure. Suddenly seeming so interested in this game of his he was playing. Adleast, part of me feels this is some kind of sick game. 

I could hear the smile in his voice. “Of course Hajime!” He pushed me a little closer to the water. “When you suggest fun things like that to do, it’s better than being so uptight and angry all the time.” commented Nagito. The waves crashed with eachother gracefully.

“It’s not just me being uptight. I’m just rightfully concerned is all..” 

Nagito swiftly swung the wheelchair around so that I was facing him. 

“ ‘Disturbing?’ Whats so disturbing about simply trying to help out a friend?” 

I clutched the arm rests of the wheelchair hard. “Well the way you’re going about it just seems off to me Nagito!! Speaking of friends, where are all of our other friends? I’d really like to meet them.”

Nagito ignored my question, and started up with wheeling me across the sand slightly faster now. He increasingly grew faster with his pushing. 

“Nagito..Nagito stop- stop!!” I retorted. 

“Why won’t you just let me do this for you?! Why do you keep asking about those other people?! Why?! Why?!” Yelled Nagito. My pleas going unheard. I held onto the wheelchair even tighter now, feeling as if I would have a painful fall come my way soon.

“Nagito wait! Fine I’ll do this with you! I won’t ask anymore questions! I’ll do anything just stop please!” 

Nagito’s pushing came to a quick stop as he heaved a satisfied sigh. Meanwhile I was panting trying to calm down from my earlier panic. “You’ll really do this with me Hajime? You’ll really let me take care of you?”

“..Yes..” I answered. Excepting that I had no choice at this point. With that we continued on with exploring the beach, I still saw no sign of the others in sight.

<..>

I don’t exactly know how we ended up like this. One moment we were at the beach then the next we were back at the hospital and in my bed. Nagito gently played with my hair as he had laid my head in his lap. I was too afraid to move, fearing that he would hurt me, or kill me even! Tho to my surprise, he didn’t. In fact for the rest of our time together he didn’t make any cocky remarks or even act strange.  


It was almost eerie with how cautious he was acting. Maybe he was waiting for me to fall asleep. The perfect time for him to strike for whatever demented thing he was thinking of doing.

“Nagito, what are you doing?” I asked sleepily.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He answered. “You seem to not like my medicine for you so I’m helping you relax in a more, natural way.”

“So you’re just going to stay here with me.. for the entire time?”

“Is that okay with you?” His voice had a type of delicate softness to it that made me not want to get up.

However in all honestly, I also wanted to push him off of me and run for dear life to the others; yet I felt so tired and weak. I suddenly remember what I thought of earlier at the beach. _If I just play along with this game maybe I can get to safety faster. That’s what I’ll do, that will be my plan._

“Yes, that’s okay.” I finally answered.

“Then let go Hajime. Put all your trust in me, leave everything to me.”

Nagito chuckled sinisterly. “You need me Hinata, and without me you’re _nothing.”_

_ I’m..nothing..without him???  _

Those very words he said sounded so familiar.  _I’ve heard those words before! I just need to think a little harder. I’m going to remember.. I’ve got to remember!_  
  



	3. Wrong Way

_ I’m..nothing..without him??? _

I’ll put that thought at the back of my mind for the time being. For now I should mainly focus on this plan of mine, because something tells me that tonight would be the perfect and possibly only time I can put it into action. I know for a fact however that it will not be easy, but I don’t care about that anymore! So I moved towards him more, adleast all that I could muster that is, and I forced myself to hug his waist while burying my face in his chest.

“Hajime?” He ran his fingers through my hair. 

“You’re being really affectionate right now, and I welcome it! But why _right now?”_

I could feel his doubt growing, so naturally I quickly tried to ease it.

“I’ve just been thinking and. Maybe you’re rightNagito. Maybe I have been being too uptight and I just need to calm down.”I didn’t move from my spot, I only continued to butter him up.  


“You’ve been there for me the entire time Nagito, while the others most likely never gave me a second thought.” I fake smiled up at him.“And your nursing skills are really starting to pay off, I almost feel better already!”

Nagito only smiled back. “I’m happy that you are finally warming up to me, and recognizing my hard work for you.”

He’s content, he’s pleased. Now all that’s left to do is to make him go to sleep with me. _But how will I be able to do that? I’ll just have to do all that I can._

I don’t know why I asked this question, as it just quickly slipped from my subconscious. 

“Nagito, how often do you sleep?”

The taller boy chuckled. “I’ve barely sleptever since your freak accident. In fact, I have been staying up ever since! Using all my strength to help you return back to normal again!” His light chuckle turned into a wheezing laugh.

Seeing him up close like this, only then did I notice the dark bags under his widened green eyes. _He hasn’t slept this entire time? What the hell is wrong with him?!_

“As flattered as I am for you giving so much of your time to me, you do need your rest Nagito..” I said with genuine worry for him.

“Oh that’s not necessary, if I sleep now then I will be failing you and all that I stand for.”

What is he talking about? Maybe the lack of sleep is finally getting to him.

“We can both get some sleep together. We can do that, right?” I asked cautiously.

I would probably regret this next action of mine, even if the regret settled in in the morning or immediately after doing so. I had to do something to really seal my persuasion to him, no matter how mad said tactic seemed. 

Gathering all my strength, I closed the gap near Nagito and I by placing a small kiss on his lips. Nagito returned the kiss, making it last a bit long fore promptly pulling away. Not simply pulling away, but literally pulling me away from him by my hair hard.

“Ow! Ugh!” 

“You kissed me.. why? What’s going on here?” Komaeda whispered. 

“I-it’s because I care about you too! I’m just as concerned with your health as you are with mine!”

This caused Nagito to let go of me finally, sending me falling back in my original spot.

“Guh!-“

“That’s awfully mindful of you Hajime, perhaps just for tonight we can rest together then.”

I smiled to myself. This was all going according to plan so far, this could actually end up working for me.   
As Nagito laid back into the bed, I laid my head on his chest, clinging to him. I felt him wrap an arm around me.

I’m not quite sure of how long it would take for him to fall asleep, but I will wait as long as I have to. 

_ No matter what. _

  
  


<..>

  
  


More time had passed by than I’d originally planned, I was sure of it. Yet I paid no mind to that. I only paid mind to the steady rising and falling of Nagito’s chest, and the sound of his soft snoring.

He was finally asleep. _Should I make my big escape now? Or is now too soon?_

For good measure I waited longer before finally and slowly slipping away from him.

  
My muscles ached at every move, but I had to ignore it- Besides, I had bigger fish to fry. 

  
By now I was standing above Nagito’s sleeping form. My heart was racing rapidly. This is my chance, I have to take it. I slowly took light steps to the room door and opened it cautiously.

A rush of adrenaline hit me the moment I stepped into the hallway. I had no time to think, just do. I began running, my feet moving faster the closer I reached the hospital exit. As I bursted out of the door I had finally reached the beach at that point. 

The beach looked chilling at night, and despite my paranoia increasing to 100, I took full advantage of my chance; perhaps even for granted. I first tried to search every cabin in sight I even went through the trouble of calling out their names.

“Fuyuhiko! Akane?!” I ran from cabin to cabin, swinging open door after door.

“Sonia! Kazuichi?! Where are you guys?!”

I called out until my voice gave out. “Please! Someone!” By the time I was done with my cabin rounds I was panting, falling on my knees as the sand piled under me.

“If someone can hear me- anyone! Please come out and quickly! “ Only silence and the cold night air made itself known to me.

All of a sudden it hit me like a brick. They weren’t coming.. because they were already gone. I didn’t want to believe it but..Nagito did do something to them. I began trembling and hyperventilating. I couldn’t stop. 

“Hajime.. what are you doing?”  


Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse.

I slowly turned around to see Nagito standing there, looking enraged.

“Seeing your pathetic attempt to bring them back..” he started walking towards me calmly.

My whole body tensed up, I quickly got up and started backing away then quickly broke into a sprint.

“And seeing your pathetic attempt to run...” 

I could hear the sounds of his sudden running right behind me. He was getting faster, and closer. 

“ **Is the greatest despair of all!!** ” He yelled as he was starting to catch up with me, grabbing methen throwing me to the ground and getting on top of me. I scratched, yelled, and wriggled under him. “Leave me alone! You killed them Nagito! You killed all of them didn’t you?! How could you?!”

No matter how much I struggled Nagito still kept me firmly in place. “All for you Hajime! All for you! Because I love you!”

I felt his hands wrap around my neck then pressed down strongly. My vision began to worsen. More early memories started flashing in my mind. The last of the students suffering horric fates, Nagito “saving” me soon afterwards, beating me down mentally and physically, then immediately making known to me that I was nothing without him.

Nagito was laughing crazily while on top of me. He began going on another long rant about how much he “loved” me. I could only gag in response.

“Na..gi-..”

After what felt like an eternity he finally let go of me, just when I was about to black out.

I let out a loud gasp as air filled my lungs again.  
  


“Now do you understand? Now do you understand Hajime? You were the only one out of _everyone_ that I could see having so much potential.”

I slowly sat upright and hugged Nagito closely, after a short pause he soon returned the hug. I began whispering to him, drawing out each word I said slowly.

“I see through your deception Nagito. You never wanted hope in the first place, you only wanted despair- **and now you’ve got it.”**

“And what is _that_ suppose to mean?” Asked Nagito coolly.

  
  


_“It means I’m going to kill you_.”


End file.
